Since You've Been Gone
by L. Black Lupin
Summary: Como unir duas pessoas orgulhosas, prepotentes e arrogantes?
1. Prólogo

**Since You've Been Gone**

**Prólogo**

– Quando um não quer, dois não fazem, Black. Ou vai me dizer que aquela franguinha conseguiu a proeza de forçá-lo a fazer o que não tinha vontade?

Não soube responder-lhe, a coragem e a audácia típicas da Grifinória desapareciam por completo quando se referia a ela. As palavras lhe faltavam e a culpa preenchia seu interior, havia pisado na bola mais uma vez. Vez essa que não teria volta, e ele tinha consciência disso, pois Lene não era do tipo que perdoava um mesmo erro duas vezes; ela era diferente das garotas às quais Sirius estava acostumado.

– Foi o que pensei. – murmurou em resposta ao silêncio culpado do jovem, os misteriosos olhos azuis faiscavam de cólera e desapontamento. Havia confiado nele de novo e mesmo assim ele mostrou ter feito pouquíssimo caso de sua confiança. – Se você não sabe levar a sério um relacionamento, não sou eu quem vai lhe ensinar.

– Mas Lene...

– Mas o quê? Você está solteiro novamente, Black. Terá a vida que sempre almejou durante esses sete meses preso.

– Enquanto eu tinha você, não precisava almejar vida alguma!

– Não é o que me parece. – sorriu ironicamente, abandonando a sala e um Sirius muito arrependido de seus erros. Realmente não haveria volta, não novamente. 

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bom, isso é o princípio do que era pra ser uma fic decente, se quiserem que eu continue postando, já sabem, reviews, reviews e reviews. Obrigada (:


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Nada havia mudado muito entre eles desde aquele último dia, a garota fingia que Sirius jamais existiu em sua vida e o grifinório era obrigado a ignorar quaisquer assuntos que chegassem perto do nome McKinnon, coisa que seus amigos faziam muito a fim de provocá-lo.

– Acho que vi a Lene em Hogsmeade com um setimanista lufano, percebi que as coisas parece que estão ficando mais sérias entre eles... – Padfoot cogitou cortar a afirmação de Pettigrew, mas não o fez, necessitava estar ciente do que aquele loiro aguado sem-graça tinha que ele não podia dar pra ela. – Contudo ela estava com uma cara de enterro tão deprimente que jurei que a qualquer momento ela jogaria o rapaz na casa dos gritos.

– Não me admira o porquê... – Alice e Lily se aproximaram do quarteto, ambas traziam um enorme rolo de pergaminho cheio de anotações que os rapazes não entendiam. – Aquele garoto só tem uma coisa em mente: quadribol!

– Marlene ama quadribol, Lily. – ele replicou carrancudo, agora seria obrigado a ouvir o que os dois pombinhos conversavam. Era demais pra uma pessoa só. – Aquela Maria-vassoura... pff!

– Você não entendeu, Black. – ela riu dos ciúmes dele, duvidara seriamente que o dia em que alguém pudesse amarrar o cachorro chegaria. – Ele somente sabe falar coisas relacionadas a quadribol.

– É, digamos que algo assim: – Alice continuou a falar, tão risonha quanto a ruiva. – comparando uma garota hum, gorda, e uma feia com Marlene, Eric se referiria as três como a goles, a vassoura e o pomo de ouro.

O salão comunal explodiu em risadas, porém aquela característica risada canina de Sirius se sobrepôs a de todos, era muito relaxante saber que a ex estava em uma situação igual ou até mesmo pior que a dele. Black sabia que um dia o orgulho se viraria contra a jovem corvinal.

– Que idiota! Lene merece algo melhor. – James revirou os olhos, Marlene era quase uma irmã pra ele, foram criados praticamente juntos. – Melhor que você também, Pads. – acrescentou quando o amigo fez menção de se pronunciar.

– Melhor que eu, somente dois de mim. Desculpa aí, Prongs.

– Claro, porque tudo que ela precisa é de um cachorro que não sabe se segurar quando vê um rabo de saia.

– Até você, Moony?

– Ora, do jeito que você fala, parece que é Marlene quem tem toda a culpa pelo término de vocês... – Peter sussurrou timidamente, Sirius virou-se para ele com um olhar que sugeria o que iria acontecer ao rato caso ele resolvesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Isso foi o suficiente para calá-lo.

– Pois é, Black. Pettigrew tem razão, todavia eu confesso que ainda tenho preferência pela época em que vocês dois estavam juntos do que ela com aquele imbecil. Pelo menos ela aparentava estar mais feliz.

O grifinório riu, mostrando toda a sua felicidade em saber que não era o único a sofrer. Entretanto internamente continuava com seu sofrimento, seria ele tão ruim assim a ponto de Lene preferir aguentar um lufano retardado que só tem uma coisa na cabeça? Sirius queria acreditar que não, no entanto haviam se completado três semanas desde que McKinnon engatara algo sério com Coleman.

Droga! Ele necessitava da morena em sua vida novamente. Mas não seria fraco a ponto de mostrar isso, ele também era capaz de superar tão rápido quanto ela mostrou ter feito. 

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Aqui está o primeiro capítulo, sei que está meio curto, mas eu prometo que daqui pra frente melhora. Eu espero que gostem e se continuarem as reviews, amanhã o segundo sai fresquinho para vocês, beijos.

**AnneBlackPotter:** Obrigada pela review, aqui está o capítulo *-*

**bvcsalvatore:** um dia a criatividade tinha de me voltar né HAHA. Aqui está, espero que goste, obrigada pela review.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Tampouco as coisas para Marlene eram fáceis, lidar com N.I.E.M's, perspectiva de emprego e um namorado chato não estavam em seu plano de vida, péssimo dia em que foi aceitar a "ajuda" de Eric em Herbologia.

Solitária e pensativa, ela encarava as janelas do salão comunal da Corvinal, amaldiçoando-se da pior forma e perguntando-se como estaria se tivesse perdoado mais uma vez aquele Black egocêntrico que só servia para fazê-la sofrer diariamente. Nisso, Dorcas – sua prima e melhor amiga – apareceu ao seu lado e sentou-se; a loira de grandes olhos verdes segurava um pequeno convite cor de marfim e logo atraiu a atenção da outra.

– Procurei você por toda parte, mulher! A Lene que eu conheci não estaria enfornada nesta sala durante a primavera.

– A Marlene que você conheceu jamais namoraria com dois idiotas, as pessoas mudam.

– As escolhas mudam, as pessoas não. Sabe que tem que parar de fugir daquele rapaz, ou pelo menos ter a coragem de terminar tudo. – constatou sabiamente, acariciando as costas quentes da prima. – A escola toda já percebeu que você odeia o Coleman tanto quanto – pigarreou em deboche – o Black.

– Não odeio Coleman, só estou com dor de cabeça.

– E eu sou um explosivim. – replicou séria, Marlene ainda achava que poderia enganar a ela? – Ah, prima! Pare de sofrer, se não quer dar o braço a torcer e voltar para o Sirius, tudo bem! Mas por favor, ponha um fim nesse relacionamento falho com aquele lufano.

– Pôr fim ao que está bom? Não, obrigada.

– É, vejo pelo seu semblante o quão bom está... Teimosa.

Ela detestava admitir, porém Dorcas estava coberta de razão, seu namoro com Eric era um desastre, ela sentia muita falta daquele cachorro infeliz e precisava de um ombro amigo para desabafar, entretanto não queria que fosse um dos amigos, McKinnon já sentia-se deveras fragilizada por saberem que ela é uma cabeça-dura que não admite a necessidade de Black em sua vida.

– Por acaso está me ouvindo, Marlene?

– Oi? O quê? Concordo com tudo que você me disse.

– Concorda que eu devo jogar Remus no lago como alimento à lula? – Dorcas ergueu as sobrancelhas finas, fazendo seus já grandes olhos tornarem-se maiores e mais bonitos.

– Hã? Não! Que ideia mais estúpida!

– Ok, você não tem jeito, senhorita McKinnon. Fique aí, sofrendo à toa, mesmo tendo todas as cartas na mão.

– Que cartas?

– Não se faça de idiota, é a última coisa que preciso agora. Estou me referindo aos dois, Black e Coleman. Sabe que tem controle sobre eles e não usa, só podia ser tapada mesmo.

– Tenho tanto controle sobre Black que isso não impediu que ele traçasse aquela sonserina bem debaixo do meu nariz.

Dorcas suspirou, sua prima era uma pessoa muito difícil de lidar.

– Certo, certo! Agora pegue isso. – e estendeu o convite mínimo que carregava, a outra estreitou o olhar, lendo atentamente aos dizeres. – Baile à fantasia, organizado exclusivamente por Lily, Emme e Alice em comemoração ao nosso fim de Hogwarts.

– Por acaso tenho escolha? Eric vai me arrastar pra isso a todo custo.

– E ainda vai fazê-la se fantasiar de pomo de ouro. Quem sabe assim ele não consegue te "apanhar" uma vez na vida? – gargalhou maliciosa. – Soube que a vassoura dele anda muito ereta quando as coisas começam a esquentar.

– Que nojo, mulher!

– Nojo? Sei, sei... Você fazia com Black e não me lembro de ter sido nojento.

Marlene abriu a boca pra protestar, porém não tinha argumentos, o que a prima disse – apesar de ser uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto – era pura verdade, quando a lembrança lhe remetia a Sirius Black, já não parecia mais tão obsceno assim. E era somente isso que lhe faltava, havia tornado-se dependente de uma relação mal acabada, de um rapaz que não a merecia e de uma mente que insistia em retornar-lhe àqueles sete meses juntos.

– Vai lembrar como se nunca esteve lá, Dorcas? – Emmeline Vance adentrou o recinto, juntando-se às amigas. Como a outra, esta também carregava um convite em mãos. – Então, serei consagrada com a ilustre companhia das minhas amigas? Ou a senhorita coração de gelo vai fazer de tudo pra ficar doente?

– Por que não diz a Eric que vai com as amigas e que lá vocês se encontram?

– Claro! Pra eu ficar de vela no meio dos casais, que ideia genial, Dorcas!

– Tadinha, acha que só ela é sozinha nesse mundo... – Emme meneou a cabeça, suas tranças chacoalharam para os dois lados, batendo levemente nas bochechas rosadas de Lene. – Eu e Dorcas não estamos com ninguém, meu amor.

– Dorcas não está porque Remus é muito tapado e você não está porque aquele Sonserino não presta.

– Só porque você se deu mal no amor, vai ficar amaldiçoando os nossos rapazes, é? A culpa não é minha se você tem dedo podre, amiga.

As três riram, fazia tempo que Marlene não conseguia rir da sua situação amorosa, estava tudo realmente um caos tão gigantesco em sua mente, que sequer parara para refletir direito. Provavelmente era a única sentindo-se assim, porque tinha certeza que – conhecendo a natureza de Sirius como ninguém – ao menos umas seis garotas ele teria pra levar ao baile, senão a escola toda.

Não sabia se ainda estava pronta para ver essa cena, afinal estava evitando o garoto desde que terminaram. E esse tinha sido o único motivo pra ter aceitado o inconveniente Coleman. A corvinal sabia que ele não a deixaria respirar com seu grude e seu quadribol e, desta forma, não precisaria olhar para a mesa da Grifinória e ver o que não gostaria.

Mal sabia ela que Sirius não saía com ninguém desde o término. 

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Rá, aqui está, não postei ontem, verdade. Desculpem por isso, mas nunca fui muito de respeitar prazos (entendem por que minhas fics são em maioria one-shot?). No more comments, just reviews and reviews (:

**bvcsalvatore:** obrigada por continuar lendo (: espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, beijão.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Era tarde, talvez duas horas da manhã ou mais, isso não importava. Marlene não sabia muito bem para onde se dirigia, somente sentia que precisava dar uma volta e espairecer. Na calada da noite era onde se sentia mais livre, gostava do silêncio e da solidão típicos do horário; gostava de ficar observando o amanhecer sem precisar pensar em mais nada.

No entanto desta vez tomou um caminho diferente e parou em uma sala que ainda não conhecia, na verdade, não se lembrava de sequer ter visto o local antes. Fora atraída, é claro, pela aura que o local emanava, era incomum, quase como se tivesse chamado Lene durante todo o percurso e quisesse que a moça parasse ali.

– Dizem que essas coisas são das trevas, mas não vejo como Dumbledore permitiria algo assim por aqui. – murmurou baixinho, sentindo a curiosidade aumentar a cada passo que dava dentro do recinto. – Lumus!

O fraco feixe de luz deu um aspecto mais assombroso para a pequena saleta, ela não se importou, queria encontrar o que havia tentado-a para esse local. Porém não havia coisas muito interessantes, inúmeras gaiolas vazias, um tanque que provavelmente teria servido para alojar um Hinkypunk e um armário entreaberto. Este último mereceu mais atenção da setimanista, que caminhou sem se importar com o som de suas passadas e o abriu, preparando-se para lidar com um exército de diabretes.

Nada lhe aconteceu, a frustração era visível em seus olhos atentos.

– Salinha estúpida...

– Não mais estúpida do que você. – uma voz conhecida ecoou, a corvinal não se moveu, a varinha ainda em punho. – O que faz aqui?

– O que você faz aqui? – devolveu-lhe a pergunta, dando maior ênfase.

– Ronda noturna, Marlene. E, pelo que eu me recorde, esta noite é Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa. Que deplorável senhorita McKinnon, eu deveria ser justo e descontar alguns pontos de sua casa, não concorda?

– Deveria, mas não vai, senhor Snape. – ela retrucou com um sorrisinho, Severus ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, divertindo-se.

– Não irei? Por acaso a senhorita irá me estuporar antes que eu possa sequer pensar na hipótese?

Marlene bufou como um gato. O meio-sorriso do garoto alargou-se, a corvinal o divertia demais.

– Precisa conversar?

– Hum, o que você vai quer com isso?

– Então acha que sempre terá um interesse por trás quando eu quiser falar com você?

– Foi o que aconteceu há dois anos, não foi? – replicou, remetendo-lhes ao seus quintos anos, quando Snape, após brigar feio com Lily, aproveitou a oportunidade de ser dupla de Marlene para pedir-lhe ajuda.

– Dois anos já se foram, estou oferecendo um ombro amigo agora, custa muito largar esse orgulho?

Orgulho; ouvira essa palavra mais vezes do que gostaria nesse meio-tempo, entretanto era pura verdade, não? Quantas vezes ela realmente houvera baixado a guarda e se permitido pedir ajuda? Quantas vezes pensou em conversar com alguém e não o fez por puro orgulho?

– E se eu não quiser conversar?

– Bom, melhor pra mim. – girou a varinha nas mãos despreocupado. – Só que seus olhos não mentem, você quer desabafar.

– Não imaginei que soubesse ler feições...

– Um pouco de legilimens ajuda também.

– O quê?

– Calma! Estou brincando! Você não é lá o ser mais previsível do mundo, McKinnon, porém dá pra perceber que precisa de alguém para lhe ouvir.

– Então você, Severus Snape, está me dizendo que veio aqui simplesmente para me ouvir sem querer nada em troca?

– Não exatamente, podemos ser úteis um ao outro. Confiança mútua ultimamente anda necessária.

Ela franziu o cenho, ensinaram-lhe que confiança e Sonserina não eram duas palavras que combinavam muito bem, e ainda mais em se tratando do calado e talvez – como James vivia alertando-lhe – metido até a ponta do nariz adunco nas artes das trevas. Todavia não tinha muito que Snape pudesse arrancar dela que não fosse pura bobagem sentimental e, admitia pesarosamente, andava precisando de pessoas diferentes em sua vida.

– Está me dizendo que confia em mim? Confia na pessoa "estabanada, briguenta, esquecida e que só anda com aqueles fedorentos dos Marotos para ser popular"?

– Às vezes nossas primeiras impressões são errôneas. – foi o que ele se limitou a dizer, Lene não discutiu, não conseguia enxergar muito além dos olhos frios e sem brilho, e algo lhe dizia que acreditasse.

– Está bem, Snape. Vou lhe dar meu voto de confiança, agora quero que me prometa uma coisa.

– Contanto que não seja algo relacionado a não odiar o Black ou os amiguinhos prepotentes dele, eu aceito.

– Não... – fechou os olhos, tentando não estremecer ao som do nome Black, era incrível como ainda lhe doía. – Só peço que independente do que acontecer futuramente, dos caminhos que tomarmos, você vai se lembrar de mim e me ajudar caso eu precise.

– Se eu obtiver a mesma promessa da outra parte...

– Eu prometo, sou uma pessoa de palavra.

– Acho que temos um acordo então, McKinnon.

O sorriso iluminado de Marlene clareava mais do que os dois feixes de luz que saíam das varinhas, Severus lembrou-se rapidamente de uma criança que acabara de ganhar um doce; e era assim que Marlene sempre fora, certo? Uma criança de 17 anos. E de alguma forma ele gostava desse jeito dela, tão contrário ao seu, sério e carrancudo, contudo lhe fazia esquecer um pouco do mundo.

É, Lene tinha esse poder com as pessoas, ela lhes fazia bem. Embora nem sempre fizesse bem a si própria, como constatava cada vez mais.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** OMG, perdão às minhas leitoras pelo atraso! Mas acho que vai ser esse o ritmo, dificilmente tenho tempo para escrever durante a semana e só posso então pedir que leiam semanalmente SYBG. É claro que pode acontecer de haver um capítulo antes do prazo, porém não lhes prometo nada. Well, é isso, espero que não tenham me abandonado.

**YukaCharlie:** Hey! Obrigada, espero que continue acompanhando, reviews sempre fazem bem (:

**AnneBlackPotter:** Obrigada pela review *-* E perdão pelo atraso ):

**rach:** Maaaana, obrigaaaada por comentar rerere s2 E quanto a Mackie, sabe né, hiatus até voltar criatividade. E vai ser assim, é.

**lovdgens:** Geeeems linda, aqui, como eu te prometi, o terceiro capítulo ;.; E não faz tantos elogios assim, me encabula KKKKKKKKKKK


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Poucos dias haviam se passado, mas a evolução na amizade entre Snape e McKinnon era bastante visível. Os dois, outrora reles parceiros de poções, mudos e compenetrados, agora trocavam brincadeiras e gracinhas quando se encontravam, ou ao menos Marlene assim o fazia. A natureza sisuda de Severus pouco lhe permitia a retribuição em público, entretanto ela sabia que era recíproco e um dia todos iriam saber.

E em Hogwarts, como em toda boa escola, novidades assim tornavam-se assunto para o café da manhã, almoço e jantar. Lene achava cômico os estudantes serem tão intrometidos a ponto de inventar encontros dos dois em banheiros e armários de quadribol; eles definitivamente não conheciam o termo amizade, porém ela não se importava muito, todos eram tão obtusos que sequer se preocupavam e baixar o tom de voz à mínima aproximação de Eric ou Sirius. E era isso o que mais divertia a moça, ao menos quando descobrira que Black aparentava estar cada vez mais carrancudo.

– Lene... – Coleman murmurou, aproximando-se dela na biblioteca. Ela virou-se com um sorrisinho amarelo e deu-lhe um selinho, convidando-lhe a sentar ao seu lado.

– Diga meu amor.

– Se você quiser terminar, fale logo, não precisa... Hm.

– Do que está falando? – ora, ela sabia muito bem, entretanto sabia também que nada de errado estava fazendo. – Não vai me dizer que está acreditando nessas infâmias que estão espalhando sobre Sev e eu!

– É que... – o lufano estava parecendo um cachorrinho abandonado, digno de pena e afagos. Marlene respirou fundo, momentos como esse a lembravam de Sirius e agora estava incerta se gostaria ou não do término. – Você tem estado tão distante... E agora está muito amiguinha daquele sonserino! Não sei o que fazer, não quero te perder, Lene.

As palavras pronunciadas atingiram a moça em cheio, estava sendo tão egoísta! Como podia pensar somente em si e esquecer-se que atrás dos uniformes de quadribol, bolas, vassouras e juízes irritados havia um coração talvez tão machucado quanto o dela?

– Eric, escute bem, só vou falar uma vez. – ele assentiu, sentindo seus olhos umedecerem, Marlene evitou o contato direto, não aguentaria ver aquelas bolinhas castanhas sempre tão cheias de vida transbordarem por culpa sua. – Eu sei que estive distante nesses últimos dias, sei que fui uma péssima namorada, contudo, só peço que me entenda.

– Acho que sei aonde essa conversa vai terminar, não precisa devolver os presentes dados, são seus.

– O quê? Não, não, não! – ela estava exasperada, esse era seu defeito. Podia aguentar o castelo inteiro caindo por cima de si, todavia não conseguia suportar alguém sofrendo por culpa sua. – Você não vai me perder, eu prometo que serei melhor daqui em diante.

– Mas... – sussurrou, sem saber como continuar, Lene segurou sua face com as mãos quentes e tornou a falar, com os pensamentos girando a mil.

– Estive distante porque precisava de um tempo para mim. Lembre-se, nós começamos a sair pouco tempo depois que terminei com Black, e acho que necessitei ficar sozinha e por isso não fui a melhor pessoa do mundo para você. Quem tem inúmeros motivos para terminar o relacionamento não sou eu, e eu vou entender caso queira fazê-lo...

"Vamos, termine comigo, não quero me sentir mais culpada do que já sou!" pensou desesperada, todavia tinha certeza de que isso não aconteceria, se quisesse pôr um ponto final, ela mesma deveria tomar a atitude.

– Jamais conseguiria, você é a mulher mais linda, inteligente e especial com quem já namorei. Eu preciso de você, e não me perdoaria caso deixasse você ir pra longe de mim.

Os olhos de Marlene já não aguentaram mais a pressão, transbordaram assim que ouvira as palavras; relutante, ela abraçara Coleman e descansara no seu ombro por algo que durou uma eternidade. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo imaginava como seria ouvir isso tudo de outra pessoa, de uma pessoa que ela fingia não querer sequer saber notícias. Incrível como mesmo em momentos como este, ela ainda arranjava algum tempo para pensar naquele traste grifinório. Realmente, Eric merecia coisa melhor, mas então por que não conseguia deixá-lo ir? Seria egoísta a tal ponto também?

Ela sentia que nada poderia ficar pior, mas a algazarra lá fora lhe provara o contrário. Estava havendo um duelo à porta da biblioteca e uma irada Madame Pince saíra às pressas para expulsar os baderneiros, o casal seguira a mulher e dera de cara com duas figuras muito conhecidas.

– Não acredito que você possa ser tão inseguro que necessite duelar com qualquer garoto que entre na vida de Lene. – Sev crispou os lábios em um sorriso de escárnio, usou o apelido da morena para irar mais ainda seu oponente.

– Crê que meu mundo gira em torno da McKinnon, Ranhoso?

– É o que parece... – comentou despreocupado, quando Sirius ficava tomado pela raiva, suas habilidades em um duelo diminuíam consideravelmente, não era necessário mais do que um protego para se livrar de seus ataques. – Estupore!

– Protego! Desista Snape, você não pode me vencer.

– Desistir do que, se foi o senhor que começou tudo?

Black calou-se, preferiu continuar desferindo feitiços que pouco ou nenhum efeito tinham sobre Severus. Era totalmente humilhante para quem diariamente divertia-se erguendo o sonserino pelos pés com um estalar de dedos, devia ter algo relacionado às artes das trevas, não era possível. Snape, por outro lado, mantinha a calma e parecia estar brincando a cada contrafeitiço que murmurava. Marlene encarava os dois totalmente chocada.

– Não, não acredito nisso! – a voz inflamada de Lily soou no corredor, os estudantes que assistiam à luta se afastaram dos oponentes e deixaram a ruiva passar. – BLACK, SNAPE! O QUE DIABOS PENSAM ESTAR FAZENDO?

– Sai da frente, Evans! Tenho que acabar com esse sonserino filho da...

– Me poupe de suas rixas, Black. Menos 20 pontos para Grifinória e menos 10 para a Sonserina.

– VOCÊ É LOUCA OU O QUÊ, EVANS? – ele parou de súbito, encarando a face tão vermelha quanto as madeixas de Lily. Snape alargara seu riso.

– Você começou tudo, Black. Pensa que não sei?

– A culpa não é minha, Evans. – ele cuspiu as palavras, estava quase acabando com ele, ela não conseguia ver isso? – Culpe sua amiguinha McKinnon.

– Ok Black, quer que eu desconte pontos da Corvinal porque você é um mal-amado que não consegue superar? Por favor, cresce um pouco.

Black espumava de ódio e retirou-se do lugar sem pronunciar palavra alguma, Severus limpou as vestes e entrou na biblioteca, acenando brevemente à amiga, que nada lhe disse, não tinha capacidade de falar mais nada, tamanho seu choque. A monitora da Grifinória mandou os bisbilhoteiros fazerem algo de útil em suas vidas e aproximou-se da ainda perplexa Lene, que não sabia o que fazer, nunca se sentira tão sufocada quanto agora e ter um Eric enlaçado em seu corpo tampouco lhe servia de alguma coisa.

– Não escute aquele imbecil do Black, Lene. É tudo ciúmes, você sabe...

– Sim, eu sei. Só que ele não devia ter metido Snape no meio disso tudo, se quisesse, devia ter vindo prestar contas comigo.

– Como, se você até agora permanece fugindo dele? – o ar de superioridade da ruiva lhe provocava arrepios, como alguém podia sempre estar coberto de razão quanto Lily Evans? – Sirius é uma criancinha que necessita de atenção e ele não vai parar, a não ser que você dê-lhe a atenção de que necessita.

– Então que ponha fogo em Hogwarts! Eu não tornarei a falar com ele.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Olá, capítulo 4 pra vocês, na data certa. Pelo menos semanalmente eu consigo respeitar o prazo. Patético, eu sei. Só espero que não tenham desistido de mim ):

**Lovdgens:** Snape é tudo, né gems *-* ó, cap 4 pra ti, sim/

**AnneBlackPotter:** nyah! Obrigada de verdade! Continue acompanhando e mandando reviews :3 Beijinhos

**Tati:** ! Sim, foi essa minha reação quando eu vi a tua review HAHAHA. Obrigada mesmo! Espero que eu atinja as expectativas e continue acompanhando, beijos.

**bvcsalvatore:** aaaah achei que tivesse me abandonado ): Mas que bom que voltou, fico feliz! Aah, daqui a pouco o Sirius põe as patinhas de fora, ele não gosta de sair perdendo KKKKKK. E quanto ao Snape, bem... tenho planos hehe. Beijos *-*


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Desde aquele dia, Sirius não foi visto mais arranjando confusões com Snape, ou "encontrando casualmente" Marlene pelos corredores, na verdade, ele estava um tanto sumido, o que fez a jovem corvinal levantar várias suspeitas. Black não era do tipo que aceitava uma derrota tão facilmente, fosse o que fosse, alguma coisa iria acontecer.

– Já soube da nova? – O "croc" inconfundível de alguém que come maçã ecoou aos seus ouvidos, não podia ser outra pessoa senão Alice. – Black está namorando.

– Não vai durar um dia. – Comentou despreocupada, era verdade mesmo.

– Está namorando a ex do seu atual. – Lily juntou-se a elas, não havia James atrás de si, porque era dia de quadribol, o capitão da Grifinória estava ocupado com as táticas de última hora. Era o único momento de paz da monitora-chefe.

– Bem... – Agora ela havia perdido um pouco a compostura, não que chamasse isso de jogar baixo. Ela só não pensava que Marissa era uma garota que despertasse os interesses de Sirius. – Que sejam felizes nesses três dias em que ficarem juntos.

– Se eu disser que ele está planejando comprar uma aliança, você acredita?

– Emme, você não está na mesma casa que ele, como pode saber?

– Marissa não cala a boca sobre isso.

– Como se desse pra crer em algo que ela diz.

– A questão, cara amiga orgulhosa, é: por que a ex de Coleman?

– Digam-me vocês, Sherlocks.

– Eric sente algo por ela?

– Digamos que eu não parei muito para observar.

– Eu parei! – Alice exclamou de súbito, os quatro olhares mantiveram-se presos a ela. – E se eu fosse a senhorita, cuidaria um pouco, a história dos dois é quase como a sua.

Marlene estreitou o olhar e então se lembrou: Marissa e Eric haviam terminado três meses após o início de seu namoro com Sirius e estes quatro meses seguintes haviam sido demasiado turbulentos por baixo dos panos. Crises de ciúmes, brigas por bobagem, até que ele começou a sair com Lene e aparentemente havia esquecido-se da sonserina.

– Ah, vocês não acham que...

– Que ele está usando você para atingir Marissa e que agora ela resolveu atacar a ambos diretamente? – Dorcas se manifestou com seu ar divertido. – Achamos.

– Quem sabe assim ele não arranja um motivo pra terminar comigo, não é? – Ela quis parecer sossegada, mas repentinamente todas as palavras que Coleman havia lhe dito soaram em sua cabeça. Teriam sido elas verdadeiras? Ou seriam somente uma demonstração vaga de amor para não sair perdendo?

– Só queremos que tenha cuidado na hora de usar o Coleman, caso isso tudo seja verdade, você também está sendo um brinquedinho nas mãos dele.

– Como se vocês não soubessem que apesar de tudo, tem um cachorro ocupando espaço no meu coração e que ele não vai sair pra deixar um aficionado por vassouras em seu lugar.

– E falando em vassouras... O jogo de hoje vai estar interessante. – A ruiva sorriu maldosa, nunca gostara do novo namorado da amiga e tampouco fizera questão de esconder essa aversão. – Podemos ir?

Faltava pouco para Madame Hooch apitar para dar início à partida, os dois times estavam frente a frente, seus semblantes muito tranquilos, Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa não tinham uma rivalidade tão grande assim para impedi-los de permanecer amigáveis em campo, mesmo levando-se em conta que esta vitória lhes agraciaria a taça. E aparentemente Black e Coleman, que se engoliam vivos pelo olhar, pareciam pensar de forma muito competitiva.

É, Marlene devia concordar com a amiga ruiva, a partida de hoje seria muito interessante. A corvinal previa muitos balaços e colisões propositais e, diferentemente de como todos julgavam, ela estava ansiosa para ver o show começar. Fazia tempo que esperava por esse jogo, teria uma duração muito mais longa do que os convencionais no qual a Grifinória normalmente ganhava de lavada.

Foi dado o início, as quatorze vassouras voaram para o alto. James notara que o capitão lufano havia apostado em uma tática incomum de jogo, não estava preparado para essa mudança súbita, mas respirou fundo e continuou alerta à aparição do pomo, eles iriam vencer. Ainda mais se dependesse de Sirius, que balançava o bastão doentiamente na direção do artilheiro Eric. Alice perguntava-se se Coleman teria alguma chance de sair vivo esta tarde, Black parecia muito obstinado em acertá-lo repetidas vezes com aquilo.

– De Longbottom para Rogers, Rogers prepara a mira e... O goleiro defende! Acho que este jogo será mais complicado do que o capitão grifinório deve ter suposto, certo?

– Você não pôde estar mais certo, Johnson. – O garoto bufou, sem perder a atenção na possível vinda do pomo e a cada movimento do apanhador lufano. – Mas não há um time mais unido do que o nosso e... PADFOOT, O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA?

Os berros do capitão distraíram o batedor, que estava a ponto de arremessar o balaço em direção a Coleman – este, sem a posse da goles. Black xingou quando a grande bola negra voou por trás de sua orelha, havia sido a chance perfeita. Potter meneou a cabeça, iria ter uma conversa séria com o amigo, todavia podia esperar, tinha um jogo para vencer e não deixaria o apanhador rival ter esse gostinho pela primeira vez.

Por pior que isso soasse, a estratégia do capitão era relativamente boa e o que haviam dado para esse goleiro, Felix Felicis? Ele não errava nenhuma defesa! James estava perdendo a paciência, seu goleiro, em contrapartida, havia tomado dois gols. Onde está esse pomo maldito?

– ESCUTEM! – Teve que gritar, o vento forte dificultava suas audições. – NÃO VOU AMARGAR UMA DERROTA QUE NOS RESULTE NA PERDA DO CAMPEONATO!

– Nós vamos vencer se Sirius arremessar esse balaço em quem de fato está com a goles. – A outra batedora comentou baixinho, porém o suficiente para Potter ouvir. Ele não lhe disse, mas dera total razão a ela.

– PADS, DEIXE AS DESAVENÇAS PARA O CLUBE DE DUELOS E JOGUE COMO UM HOMEM DE VERDADE! SE PERDERMOS ESSA TAÇA, NÃO RESPONDO PELOS MEUS ATOS!

Ele finalmente deu ouvidos ao exasperado amigo e arremessou o outro balaço que passara para a artilheira lufana, dando chance de seu time de marcar. Entretanto o goleiro da equipe adversária parecia prever os movimentos da bola, era impossível deter suas defesas.

– É isso então James, – falou para si, estava rodeando o campo por fora, sem sinal da bolinha dourada. Felizmente nem o outro apanhador a via, continuava sobrevoando o local às cegas – essa vitória vai depender de você. Pelo menos esta vantagem você tem.

Então de repente ele o avistou, parado ao lado das balizas de seu time, ninguém mais o havia notado, agora precisava voar calmamente para não despertar as demais atenções e...

– Mas o que é isso? Estou vendo o pomo? É isso mesmo? – O narrador pronunciou-se animado, James nunca havia desejado uma morte tão dolorosa a alguém quanto agora. – Ali! Nas balizas grifinórias! Oh, agora veremos a real batalha, senhoras e senhores, aquela pela qual aguardávamos!

Aguardavam? Por favor! Todos sabiam que Potter era o melhor apanhador da escola, o outro nem chances tinha contra sua habilidade e rapidez. Porém ele não contava com a nova vassoura do lufano, que, ele devia admitir, era mesmo muito rápida e tinha uma aerodinâmica de dar inveja a qualquer jogador que se prezasse. Entretanto não é a vassoura que determina um jogador, lembrou-se, e ele sabia que tinha capacidade de vencer. E não perderia em seu último ano escolar.

Os estímulos de seus colegas grifinórios contagiaram-no, especialmente quando viu aquela cabeleira ruiva acenando e gritando seu nome loucamente. Curvou-se e embalou sua velha companheira, ela não lhe decepcionaria depois de cinco anos. Carrey estava ao seu lado, com um sorriso feliz na face, era incrível que algumas pessoas da casa dos texugos conseguiam ficar contentes até mesmo com vinte dementadores os rodeando.

– Não fique muito felizinho, Carrey. Eu jamais perdi uma captura do pomo antes, não será desta vez que isso vai acontecer. Essa taça será minha.

Deu mais um impulso e aos poucos avançou para o alto, indo em direção à bolinha, que havia pressentido a chegada de perseguidores e pôs-se em movimento. Os dez minutos seguintes foram de tensão para o time vermelho, os artilheiros da Lufa-Lufa só não conseguiam marcar muito seguidamente graças aos balaços arremessados em si, no entanto tinham a boa vantagem do placar de 100 a 30. Potter sentia o suor escorrendo, sentia seus músculos cansados, porém não se dera por vencido e depois de muitos empurrões, finalmente conseguiu deixar o outro para trás e agarrou o pomo de ouro, permitindo-se cair lentamente com a vassoura na grama.

Os gritos ensurdecedores da torcida grifinória ecoaram pelos terrenos do castelo, haviam vencido! Eram os donos da taça de quadribol mais uma vez! Não havia mais com o que se preocupar, com a vitória no campeonato, a competição das casas estava ganha. Só lhes restava o baile dali a duas semanas para encerrar a carreira escolar como mereciam. E este, pensaram todos, seria outro evento interessante. 

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oii! Mais um capítulo pra vocês e, desta vez eu gostaria de fazer um pedido: a vocês que favoritaram a fic e que puseram no alerta, podiam deixar uma review, não? (Se é que ainda estão lendo, já que sou lerda pra postar, pois é) É que a falta de reviews pode sim desmotivar um autor, e às que estão comentando, continuem assim!  
>Ah, se alguém tiver interesse, vai lá ler A Marca de Uma Lágrima, eu ficaria muito contente por isso!<p>

**AnneBlackPotter:** HAHAHAHA verdade! Lene tem que cuidar com o que fala, né? Obrigada por estar acompanhando, beijos!

**Tati:** Digamos que o Coleman é um daqueles personagens que aparecem do nada, do tipo que você vai escrevendo e aí ele aparece e quando vê, já está mais importante do que muitos. Obrigada pela review, beijos!

**bvcsalvatore:** Fico feliz por estar acompanhando! É, Lily é a única com a mente no lugar KKKKKKKKKK Tá aqui o cap. pra ti, beijos!


End file.
